coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8865 (21st March 2016)
Plot Todd begs Sarah not to fret as she’s taken into the delivery room. As Audrey brings Max and Lily home, she tries to contact the members of the family. Craig overhears and offers his and Caitlin's services as babysitters. Audrey accepts but Caitlin isn't pleased. Aidan brings a happy Marta to see Eva in the Rovers. Eva’s moved as Marta reveals she’s returning to her family in Poland, thanks to her. She wishes her and Aidan a happy life together. Aidan joins Tyrone and Kirk for a game of darts. As Kylie helps Freddie sort through his wife’s clothes for charity, she fails to notice the missed calls on her mobile. He tells her about the happy times they had together. Todd weeps in the hospital, remembering baby Billy. Phelan hides his annoyance from Eileen when Anna and Kevin happily ignore him in the Bistro. David holds Sarah’s hand as she struggles in labour pains. When the doctor advises a Caesarean is required for the baby’s sake, Sarah refuses outright, reminded of Billy. Kylie suddenly sees her messages and Freddie offers a lift to the hospital on his motorbike. Audrey, Gail and Nick arrive at the hospital. Todd tackles a distressed Sarah and implores her to do what’s best for her baby. His words get through and she consents. To wind up Pat, Kevin sends a bottle of wine over to his table as a gift. Eileen’s shocked when Pat storms over and furiously warns Kevin not to mess with him. An unruffled Kevin calls Pat a bully and a cheat. Eileen is livid at being shown up. Craig shows Max artwork with paints. Caitlin sulks until Max shows a real interest. A baby boy is delivered and mother and son are both well. Tyrone’s humiliated when he can’t afford to buy a round. Making his excuses, he hurries home. When Craig and Caitlin turn their backs, Max and Lily cover the kitchen in spray paints. Tyrone tells Fiz he’s sick of scrimping and intends to earn extra money somehow. Eileen voices her fears to Pat that people were right about him, but he reassures her that Kevin’s gesture hurt his pride now that he’s on his uppers. The midwife presents Sarah with her newborn son. Knowing who his father is, she feels she can never escape him. Cast Regular cast *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Freddie Smith - Derek Griffiths *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Lily Platt - Betsie & Emmie Taylor (Uncredited) *Harry Platt - Pixie & Presley Sellars (Uncredited) Guest cast *Marta Zarek - Edyta Budnik *Judith Roberts - Jane Hogarth *Caitlin Ryan - Eve Gordon *Doctor - Tracy Spencer Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Nick's Bistro *Weatherfield General - Central Delivery Unit reception, delivery room, exterior and Sarah's room *Freddie Smith's house - Main bedroom and hallway Notes * First appearance of Harry Platt. *''TV Times'' synopsis: While her family race to the hospital, Sarah refuses a C-section despite the advice of a consultant; in The Bistro, Eileen is shocked when Pat storms over and furiously warns Kevin not to mess with him; and tired of scrimping, Tyrone realises he needs a plan to make extra money. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,390,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2016 episodes